


Love Like a Boom

by oneforyourfire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforyourfire/pseuds/oneforyourfire
Summary: And oh, Joonmyun, his hyung, his Daddy is so good and tender and loving and strong and handsome and perfect and hot, hot, hot, everything that Sehun could ever want.





	Love Like a Boom

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: daddy kink, overstimulation, and "face making love" (face fucking but tender)

Joonmyun lifts his hips, and Sehun gasps around a helpless, helpless moan, _shivering_ as Joonmyun dips to mouth at the tremble of his hipbones, murmuring another reverent whisper about how Sehun, he always gives so much, always does so well. 

And hissing, sobbing, jerking, Sehun doesn't know what he did to deserve him, but he squeezes the hand that Joonmyun lands on his hip, arches into the painfully sweet, hot graze of his fingers inside him, takes it all whether he deserves or not. So much, much, much. 

The dried come on his stomach itches, chafes as he twists helplessly into the friction, heels skating restlessly over their sheets, spread thighs quivering. 

And pleasure moves like honey through his veins. Golden and too thick and too sticky and too, too sweet.

“Daddy,” he whimpers, and Joonmyun hums softly, nipping lightly near the coarse hair at the base of his cock, breath searing along the sensitive skin, as he continues with that maddening, staggering, stuttering drag of his fingers.

Tender and loving even as they twist and fan and curl and press just just just right. Less finger fucking, more finger-making-love, Sehun thinks deliriously, because Joonmyun always makes every touch feel like another _I love you_ , always leaves Sehun trembling with equal parts wanton desire and fragile love.

And oh, Joonmyun, his hyung, his Daddy is so good and tender and loving and strong and handsome and perfect and hot, hot, hot, everything that Sehun could ever want. 

“One more,” Joonmyun coaxes, and Sehun writhes weakly, fingers stumbling up the broad, solid expanse of Joonmyun’s straining back, a persistent whine lodged in his throat. 

It _hurts_ —how hard he is, how coiled tight his body feels, how how how badly he needs to come—but he's whimpering in encouragement, fingers scrambling over Joonmyun's skin, scratching helplessly over his neck, his scalp as twists his head back to bite at his own shoulder, trying, trying, trying, needing, needing. 

Three, he’d told him. Three, at the very least. 

Joonmyun thrusts again, the pads of his fingers rubbing wet and hot and heavy inside of him, and Sehun bites down harder on his shoulder, feels his arousal like a bruise through his worn out body. Pulse, pulse, pulse. 

One more. One more. One more. 

And oh, Sehun feels so good, Joonmyun tells him, _spearing_ , the sensation sharp and hot and electric and perfect. Feels so good when he squeezes and shakes for him. So good for Daddy, isn’t he.

The compliment rumbles through his body, tremors through his shaking legs, and Sehun clutches at Joonmyun’s hair again, blinks heavily past the tears prickling in his eyes. “Please," he says. "Daddy, _please_.”

And Joonmyun twists, presses hard, hard, hard, for several, breathless, breathtaking, painful, painful beats, the pressure sharp and pronounced after being denied so long. He retreats, spears, again. Then once more.

And Sehun thinks he claws, knows he sobs, begs, praises, cries, cries, cries, whimpering mindlessly as it crests, spread, floods him alive. It’s burning. He’s drowning. He’s dying. He’s dying. He’s coming. He’s coming. He’s coming. 

"I got you baby,” Joonmyun breathes. “It’s okay, I'm here.”

Sehun pitches forward, clinging as Joonmyun keeps, keeps, keeps pressing, as the pleasure keeps, keeps, keeps drowning him. 

He feels fuzzy and warm and torn open and raw and sated and broken. And the pressure on his prostate, the stretch of Joonmyun’s fingers inside of him, is painful and too fucking much after orgasm, but Joonmyun is kissing along his quivering thighs, in the dip of his trembling stomach, calling him so good, repeating how Sehun always gives him so, so much. 

Sehun, warm, glowing, weak, melts into the sheets, knees knocking together with a wet gasp. 

Joonmyun follows him down, nuzzling into his skin, and Sehun writhes, whimpers as Joonmyun makes a slow, slow show of pulling his fingers free, kissing up his stomach, his chest, his collarbone, his chin. 

Orgasm is still glittering in his vision as he curls towards Joonmyun’s mouth, breathes in the warm familiarity of Joonmyun’s skin.

“Three," Joonmyun says, and oh he sounds so proud. 

Haloed in the fading gold of twiligt, blurred at the edges by Sehun’s overwhelmed tears, he looks like an angel, like a dream come true, like he was made just right for Sehun, Sehun made just right for him. 

“Daddy,” he says again, sentimental now, extra vulnerable now, and Joonmyun smiles into his cheekbone, lips curling warm and soft against his skin. 

“Baby boy,” he responds. 

And oh, oh, yes, Sehun, he should give just once more. 

His legs flop open useless but wanton, needy. 

“One more?” Joonmyun asks. 

And Sehun can hear the strain beneath the tenderness, feel the heat of his erection against his inner thigh. Could have him finish in his mouth, or maybe between his thighs, or maybe on his chest, stomach, face, but no, he wants him. Wants him like this. 

Sehun nods frantically, and his eyes are too blurred with tears, but he can hear the smile, the indulgent, fond, fond pride in Joonmyun’s _good boy_ , can feel it suffuse warm and glittering and vibrant through his body. 

And he’s so dizzyingly good to him, indulgent and patient and loving and firm, and Sehun knows that for Joonmyun—his hyung, his _Daddy _—for Joonmyun, he can do it.  
And yes, he can. Yes, he _wants_. __

__He likes the way Joonmyun kisses him them, lingering and deep and loving and hot, likes the way he arranges him on the bed, likes the heat of his body, the weight, likes the way his eyebrows furrow and his lips part, likes the way his eyelashes flutter, too, as he settles between Sehun’s legs._ _

__Joonmyun’s eyelashes kiss against his sternum, the touch like sandpaper on his oversensitized skin. “Oh Daddy,” he gasps, and Joonmyun shushes him, as he gathers him into his arms, cradling him closer, dropping kisses into his throat as he holds him careful, loving, close, close, slides inside to fuck him careful loving, close, excruciatingly tender, deep, deep, deep._ _

__He’s impossibly big, heaving and hot, hot, hot, and after three sobbing, clawing, debilitating orgasms, Sehun feels raw with pleasure, fucked into oblivion, useless but wanting as he takes it, takes it, takes it._ _

__“Love you,” he hears himself gasping. And _Daddy_ and _yes_ and _good_ , between breathless, wanton whines. Crying, sore, overwhelmed, he takes and takes and takes, tries and tries and tries. _ _

__And it’s at least still more pleasure than pain, but even then, oh, oh, there’s a sharpness to it that his his body jerking, his eyes brimming with tears. He presses hitching sobs into Joonmyun’s throat, blinking past the overstimulated tears matting his eyelashes. And oh, Daddy, please, please, please._ _

___“One more,” he reminds him in a searing whisper, and there’s no mistaking the strain in his voice, the way his grinds stutter and falter as Sehun sobs about how good is, how good it always, but he isn’t sure, Daddy. Daddy, he isn’t sure.  
“It’s okay,” he says, rough and ragged. “It’s okay. You’ve given me so much.”  
_Three orgasms, I gave him three_. _

__And oh, the way he keeps nudging his prostate is nearly painful, the sharp, sharp jolts of pleasure burning through his overworked nerve endings._ _

__He twists his head to the side, pants into Joonmyun’s temple, mouthing helplessly at the salty skin, slick hair, grasping helplessly at his shoulders._ _

__“Can’t,” he says, deciding, sobbing. “Can’t, Daddy.”_ _

__“So good,” Joonmyun insists, shifting his hips, punching even faster, harder, deeper, deeper, deeper as he lifts him bodily, cradles him close. “You’re always so good.”_ _

__“Please,” he garbles. “Please, Daddy.”_ _

__And he isn’t sure if he’s asking for more or for less, for Joonmyun to make him come or for him stop all together, but oh, oh, Daddy, Daddy, just _please_. _ _

__Joonmyun pulls him into a kiss, inelegant and hard and wet and hot. “Baby boy,” he soothes, grinding his hips even harder, pulsing heavily with every driving thrust forward, kissing mindlessly at his chest with every thrust, too.  
And _please, please, Daddy, too, too much_. _ _

__“Can’t,” he manages, and he grips hard at Joonmyun’s shoulders, _pushes_ , but tosses his head back, lets his jaw slacken in lazy, implicit permission. “No more,” he says. “Paris,” he says. _ _

__Joonmyun whispers another soothing “baby boy” into his collarbone before crawling, stumbling up his body.  
The snap of his condom is resounding, a sonic boom in their quiet room. And Sehun lolls his head back, parts his lips, loose and pliant and wanting and broken, and Joonmyun fingers are just this side of arresting as they hold him steady, as he pushes into his mouth. _ _

__And oh, there's dizzying, aching tenderness even in this, the kindest regard. Making love again as he thrusts slow and deep and dragging into Sehun’s trembling mouth, palms warm and steadying on his cheekbones, throat, the nape of his neck._ _

__Sehun blinks up at him through his teary eyelashes, and Joonmyun is an even more achingly beautiful, even more perfect—impossibly so. Joonmyun’s thumbs dig into his cheekbones, and his steady, tender, tender thrusts falter, familiar and selfish and hot and thorough and too much, much much. He chokes, claws helplessly at Joonmyun’s straining thighs, holds, holds, holds out until Joonmyun is making that broken, beautiful, breathtaking hitching sound—Sehun’s favorite sound—jerking and pulsing and trembling and coming heaving and hot and heavy and wet in Sehun’s spent, trembling mouth._ _

__Sehun sobs desperately, rasps out another tremulous _Daddy_ when Joonmyun pulls away. Excess saliva, come dribble out of the corners of his mouth, and he tongues messily to catch them as he exhales brokenly, melts back into their sheets anew. Weak and clumsy and overwhelmed and useless and spent, body thrumming and trembling like he's just come, too. _ _

__Joonmyun waddles back weak and clumy, too, collapsing in a breathless, giggling pile besides him, and Sehun wonders if he feels overwhelmed and useless and spent, too, if Sehun made him feel that way, too._ _

__He tips forward to touch him, his fingers tender and clumsy and soft on his face, along his scalp. Sehun shudders, and Joonmyun pulls him into a kiss, tender and clumsy and soft, too, lingering and brimming with love, too._ _

__"Let’s clean you up," he whispers against his mouth, repeats against his jawline, and Sehun nods dazedly. Too shaky, stumbling out of the bed, and Joonmyun laughs again, fond, arms steadying, warm, comforting as they both stagger to the bathroom, their bathtub. He collapses unceremoniously onto their powder blue bathmat, presses his face against the cool porcelain, registers Joonmyun's shuffling, the tinkle of water, of upended plastic bottles. Joonmyun helps him into the water, too, and it smells like vanilla, feels likes a full-bodied caress. He goes boneless, thinks he moans, but maybe he sobs. Thinks he maybe says Joonmyun's name again. Or hyung. Or Daddy. Or please._ _

__And Joonmyun’s fingers tiptoe over his shoulders, the nape of his neck, and he kisses him. His voice is shaky, frayed at the edges as he breathes between presses of his painfully soft, warm lips about how much he loves him._ _

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i mean it when i say you're one of my favorite people, and i feel really blessed to have you in my life. i hope this birthday was kind to you, and that this present brightens your day a little bit. thanks for being exactly who you are. you're amazing ;;;


End file.
